


For Blue Skies

by OceanSwiftie



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, MSR, Party, Peace, Romance, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSwiftie/pseuds/OceanSwiftie
Summary: Fox William Mulder & Dana Katherine Scully's wedding.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	For Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fan fiction. I started writing them a couple months ago. I'm 14 and I love the X files. I also have a crush on Scully :). Please leave comments or constructive feedback! I hope you like it. I will post more soon.

By the Edgar. J Hoover building, Washington D.C. In the garden behind it. It is almost fall ( cool air, but sunny). There are white/grey folding chairs. A small white tent is placed in the garden. The sky is blue, bright with a few white clouds. It is morning. The guests are Scully’s mom, brothers. Walter Skinner ( their assistant director) and some other workers from the FBI. The Lone Gunmen are also there among the crowd of people. 

They are dressed nice, but the wedding is casual. Scully and Mulder are in the middle, the priest next to them. Dana is wearing satin white shimmery heels with criss-cross straps around her ankles and a gold buckle. They have thick heels. She has a strapless cream colored gown that goes down to her ankles ( a little higher). It is fitted and has pearls and embroidery. It has silk with four layers. Her reddish brown hair is wavy and held up by bobby pins. She has blush, lipgloss and eyeliner around her blue eyes, very natural. Her hair is soft and woven into it are flowers. She is wearing her cross necklace. She has a bouquet tied with a baby blue ribbon. A white veil trails down her back, held by a comb with small diamonds.

Mulder has a navy blue suit and a white polo. His brown hair is messy. His shoes are black dress shoes. Mulder looks the happiest he has been in a long time. His hazel eyes are sparkling. Dana looks at him and smiles. There are tears in her eyes as she kisses him softly, for a long time. Mulder puts his hand on her hair. 

They hug each other and he tells her how much he relied on her and she is the only one he trusted. He realised he loves her. Maybe since that very first day, in Oregon. She was also probably the only person to support his crazy theories. “You were my friend and you told me the truth. Even through everything, you were my constant, my touchstone”. “And you were mine” Scully says. “You are my everything. You believed me. You’re my one and… five billion. Well, six billion now.” She holds his hand, fingertips touching. He kisses it. “I though I would lose you, that day in the hospital, it tore me apart… I’m so sorry Dana, for everything that happened.. I wish it could be easy".“It’s okay”, she whispers. “We’ll make it”. “ There is no one I would rather do this with than you. You are the only person I can imagine spending my life with”.

. He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. “ I love you, Dana”, Mulder says. Her eyes fill with tears and they slowly fall down her face. “ I love you too” she replies. They press their foreheads together. Scully takes a deep breath. He slips the gold band around her finger.

There is music playing as they dance, Mulder’s arm around her waist. They move together, swaying gently and everything is good. They lose themselves in the moment, looking at each other, the glow of the sun warming them. 

The cake is shades of blue and purple with sliver splatters like stars. It is vanilla and strawberry. Not surprisingly, there is a bowl of sunflower seeds. Scully gets cream on her nose. He brushes it off with his thumb.

Skinner comes and congratulates them. He smiles, which is not very often. He doesn’t say much. But his words come straight from his heart. Langley, Byers and Frohike go over. Frohike is dressed in a black suit and carries flowers. “ Congratulations, it’s about time. I told you she was hot a while ago”, he says handing him them. More people come up.

Someone calls Mulder’s name. His sister Samantha is standing there. She grins. Her curly brown hair is tangled, held by a bow. One stocking is pushed down. A breeze ruffles his hair. His heart beats fast and his eyes are wide. She is surrounded by a light, an aura. Samantha’s lips part as if she is trying to tell him something. He reaches out calling her name. No, he thinks, please come back. I need you. Then, just like that she fades away and is gone. 

“Are you okay” Scully asks, putting an arm on his, a worried expression on her face. “Yes”, Mulder says. But his eyes are sad, distant like he is far away.

Dana hugs her mom and talks. Mulder’s family isn’t there. 

After, they go home. In Mulder’s car. A sticker on it reads “ I brake for aliens”. They change out of their fancy clothes, Dana makes dinner and Mulder sits out on the porch, his faded baseball cap on. 

“Walk with me, Scully” he says. She takes his hand. They talk about everything and nothing. She kisses him. 

They have dinner with Scully’s mom, Margaret.

They sit on the couch, drinking beer from plastic cups. She leans her head on his shoulder. “Everything we do leads up to this. There are paths and choices along the way and everyday we just hope, hope that we made the right one, then we move on. But I know one thing for certain… I wouldn’t change a day”.

She falls asleep. Mulder gently tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and pulls a blanket on her. 

She is wearing on of his old shirts.

Now she is his. His Scully. The world is right again. He needs her, loves her more than anything, anyone. After being in the dark for so long with no one to turn to, someone has helped him back onto his feet, has given him a chance. He lives for this beautiful woman. He is made up of memories of her. No matter what happens he will always be there for her. He would ruin himself over and over again, a million times just for her. He will keep her safe and will not let harm come to her any longer.

On their nightstand is a photo of them sitting on a bench under a tree in the park. Later, she joins him in bed.


End file.
